Labeling faces in an image (also referred to as tagging a face) is a time-consuming task that many people are not interested in doing. For example, it may take hours to manually label some collections of photographs with people's names. To reduce the amount of time spent labeling faces in a collection of images, (semi) automated face tagging systems have been developed where a user tags some of the faces and the system suggests or in general assigns tags based on the user-assigned tags and face matching or recognition technology. In some cases, a collection of photographs is relatively large (e.g., thousands of images or more) and some of these (semi) automated face tagging systems slow down when operating on large collections of photographs. It would be desirable to develop systems that are scalable and do not significantly slow down when processing large collections of images.